Tout ce que je vois
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Quelqu'un m'a dit d'être prudent quand il s'agit d'amour. Bien évidemment, j'ai oublié ces paroles. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Vous savez, c'est facile d'aimer, tellement facile mais, cesser c'est plus compliqué. Tellement plus. Alors, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai décidé d'aimer en silence. Sans vous bousculer. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû.
1. Chapter 01 : Tout ce que je vois

_**Bonjour mes amis.** (vous êtes mes amis non si vous regardez Free u_u)_

_Je suis très heureuse de revenir ici ! Pourquoi !? Eh bien disons que cet anime pourrait inspirer le plus rustre de homophobe de cette planète. Sans rire ! Y'a tellement de possibilité. Tellement de choix à faire que s'en est un vrai casse-tête !_

_Alors c'est un petit OS qui va se transformer en TS (Two-Shot) si vous le voulez bien! J'en dirais plus à la fin de votre Lecture !_

_(Je m'excuse aussi si vous apercevez encore des fautes, au bout d'un moment je ne l'ai vois plus pis aussi mon meilleur ennemi est le Bescherelle!;P)_

_**Disclamer** : Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais je me battrais pour que cela le devienne ! _

_**Note 1:**Certaine référence de l'anime on était modifié._

_**Note 2**: Je précise au cas où, ça sera un point de vue Makoto. Si, si, sans rire._

_Alors, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Quelqu'un m'a dit d'être prudent quand il s'agit d'amour. Bien évidemment, j'ai oublié ces paroles. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. …Vous savez, c'est facile d'aimer, tellement facile mais, cesser c'est plus compliqué. Tellement plus. Alors, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai décidé d'aimer en silence. Sans faire de vague dans cette eau claire. Sans vous bousculer. …Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû.

* * *

**Tout ce que je vois.**

* * *

Je l'ai toujours regardé de loin. Je vous ai toujours regardé de loin.  
Sans paraitre suspect. Sans trop m'attarder. Sans me faire remarquer. Sans me montrer. Sans vous faire peur.  
Haruka, toi, tu étais calme, impassible et dans les nuages avant qu'il n'arrive.  
Et toi Rin, tu étais souriant, enjoué et passionné dès notre première rencontre.  
Puis je me suis aperçu d'une chose étrange. Une chose simple et banale pour tous, sauf pour moi.

Je le connaissais par cœur jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.  
Par exemple, je comprenais ses froncements de sourcils pour dire son agacement. Je comprenais son pincement de lèvre pour dire son ennui. Je comprenais son regard évasif pour nous informer de ses pensées.  
Aucun détail ne m'échappait. Jamais. C'est pour ça que j'ai aperçu ses rougissements quand tu es apparu dans sa ligne de mire.  
Tu peux me croire si tu veux mais, tu as toujours été le seul à lui procurer cette palette d'émotion inhabituelle. …ça m'a froissé.

Depuis que tu es arrivé Rin, Haruka a inventé une nouvelle façon de s'exprimer.  
Je sais que sa bouche laisse échapper plus de mot. Je sais que son regard exprime plus de sentiment. Je sais que son visage dessine de nouvelles figures.  
J'ai été étonné mais intrigué. Voir Haru sourire aussi largement était nouveau pour moi. Le voir se mettre en colère aussi, tout comme ses prunelles brillées.  
J'ai été fasciné. Amusé. Agacé. Captivé. Hébété. Séduit.

Pendant deux années entières, j'ai étudié chacun de ses traits. Jamais je ne m'en suis lassé. D'aucune façon. C'était si passionnant. Si enrichissant. Alors que toi, j'apprenais à te connaitre par cœur.  
Mais malheureusement, tu as du partir. Tu l'as laissé seul. Comme ça. Sans qu'on comprenne.  
Et tu as emporté avec toi la partie d'Haruka la plus importante. Tu as emporté son cœur. Il te l'a donné tu sais. Sans confession. Sans condition et tu ne t'es même pas retourné.  
Il a retrouvé sa façon silencieuse de nous parler. De me parler. Son côté taciturne. Et il a perdu son étincelle dans les yeux à cause de toi, même si la mer lui donne encore ce reflet.

Je t'en ai voulu. Énormément. Et en même temps pas tant que ça.  
C'était étrange comme sentiment. J'étais triste de ton départ et en même temps si serein. Je t'en voulais plus que tout mais, tu l'avais rendu si heureux. J'avais été si chanceux.  
T'avais réussi à rendre mon quotidien encore plus beau et le sien plus envoutant.  
J'étais jaloux de ce que tu lui avais fait. Jaloux des regards que tu avais pour lui et jaloux des sourires qu'il t'adressait.  
En vrai, j'aurais tout donné pour que tu restes encore un peu. …Peut-être toujours.

Puis quand on est entré au lycée, j'ai revu ce feu dans les yeux d'Haruka.  
J'ai revu aussi un sourire enchanteur, lointain. Des rougeurs enfantines. Des mots plus présents.  
Tous ces indices ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose. Ton retour, Rin.  
Et je ne me suis pas trompé. Parce que quand je me suis rendu à notre ancien gymnase avec Nagisa et Haru, tu étais là. Je t'ai vu. …Et j'ai cru rêver.

Tu as grandi comme nous. Tu es finement musclé comme nous. Mais ton sourire ne s'adresse qu'à lui. Ça a toujours été lui, pas vrai !?  
Tu n'as pas su effacer la distance entre vos cœurs. Tu n'as pas su l'oublier comme je n'ai pas su t'oublier. Lui non plus apparemment.  
Puis comme si tu n'étais jamais parti, tu as lancé un défi qu'il s'est empressé d'accepter. Encore une fois, aucune condition. Aucune règle. Et vous avez sauté à l'eau.

**_ Ça faisait longtemps, Haru-chan !**

C'est à lui que tu as adressé tes premiers mots. Pas à moi ou à Nagisa, non. A lui. Toujours lui.  
Et puis tu as toujours été le seul à pouvoir prononcer ce surnom, tu sais !? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça fait mal !? A quel point j'peux me sentir exclu de ça !? …Bien sûr que non.

**_ Rin.**

C'est là que je me suis rendu compte d'à quel point il était spécial à tes yeux et que l'inverse se vérifiait.  
Les trois lettres de ton prénom glissent comme une douce mélodie entre ses lèvres.  
Lèvres qui sourient. Qui se maltraitent. Qui s'agrandissent dans un sourire qui dévoile finalement ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées.  
Vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre même si vous allez vous comparer de nouveau. C'est inévitable. Incontrôlable.  
Alors que moi, j'aurais seulement aimé que tu me tiennes la main. Juste un peu. Fortement.

Puis vous avez nagé quelques longueurs. En parfaite harmonie. Comme deux âmes sœurs.  
Je sais qu'il a raté un battement comme moi j'aurais pu le faire. Je sais qu'il dissimule ses rougeurs comme j'ai rougi de te revoir. Je sais qu'il est heureux d'une façon différente de moi.  
Parce que tu es celui que le cœur d'Haruka a choisi.  
Alors, s'il te plait, brandit ton amour incomplet. Avoue-lui, même maladroitement. …Mais s'il te plait, ne le fait pas devant moi. Juste, pas devant moi.

De vous voir heureux, Nagisa et moi plongeons dans cette eau froide et ce blond te pousse contre lui par inadvertance. Sans le vouloir. En me faisant mal.  
Normalement, je n'aurais pas dû voir vos sentiments mais j'ai toujours été trop impliqué. Trop attiré.  
Et tu sais Rin, je ne suis plus jaloux. Parce que l'amour n'est pas jaloux. Il n'est pas égoïste. Il n'est même pas rancunier. L'amour est seulement passionné et désintéressé.  
Il excuse tout. Pardonne tout. Espère tout.

Et si tu mets tes lèvres sur les siennes alors il peut respirer sous l'eau.  
Avec toi, il peut vivre sous l'eau. Il en est sûr. J'en suis sûr. Laisse-toi seulement l'aimer.  
Secouant mes pensées, tu m'éclabousses et tu me lances un sourire commun aux autres mais, un sourire quand même, alors je le prends et le garde précieusement.  
Derrière toi, je vois Haruka et je te méprise de l'avoir pris. Je lui en veux de t'accaparer.  
Est-ce que vous pouvez voir la douleur que vous me provoquez !? La souffrance que j'ai !? La peine que j'ai alors que vous ne vous intéressez même pas à moi !? …Je ne crois pas.

Vous savez ce que s'est d'aimer !? Je vais vous le dire. Aimer, c'est risqué de ne pas être aimé en retour. C'est risqué d'avoir mal.  
Moi, je vous aime. Depuis toujours. Avec toute ma force et tous mes doutes. Sans concession. Sans jamais me plaindre. En veillant sur vous. En vous préservant. En vous aidant. En vous rassurant.  
A partir de ce soir, je veillerais à ce que tu ne le quittes plus. A ce que tu lui avoue tout. A ce que tu lui cède. A ce que tu ne lui fasses pas de mal.  
Et je veillerais à ce qu'il ne te fasse aucun mal. A ce qu'il ne te froisse jamais. A ce qu'il prenne soin de toi. A ce que son cœur te parle.

Oh…, oui. …J'ai une dernière question pour vous, est-ce que je peux !? …J'ose. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'aimera comme moi je vous aime un jour !? J'aimerais. …Juste, pour voir ce que ça fait d'être aimé comme ça. D'être aimé en retour au moins une fois.

[…]

* * *

_**Terminé.**_

_Alors !? Je sais, j'écris d'une étrange façon parfois mais ça vient seul et au final, j'aime alors... . :D_

_Je tiens quand même à m'excuser près des fan(e)s de Makoto, sait-on jamais._

_Maintenant, si vous voulez, **une suite**, dite-le-moi ! Elle est déjà dans ma tête en vrai, je sais déjà exactement quoi faire et cela pourrait en surprendre plus d'un/d'une ! Moi-même je me suis étonnée alors bon !  
_

_J'attends de voir mais j'espère que vous me donnerez une occasion de vous surprendre! ;)_

_Sinon...eumh, j'espère avoir de bonne appréciation [on dirait que j'attends une note pour un essaie lol] en vrai, j'ai hâte de voir si vous l'avez ressenti comme moi ou non. Certaine chose m'intrigue réellement._

_Je vous embrasse._

_**L.**_


	2. Chapter 02 : Tout ce que tu ne vois pas

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_Je suis là pour la seconde partie ! [En même temps, je serais là pourquoi d'autre!? ... .]_  
_Je suis ravie que la première partie vous ait autant plu ! J'espère que la seconde sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et j'espère aussi vous surprendre !_  
_Je ne sais pas comment définir cette deuxième partie, en vrai le titre dit beaucoup sur mon objectif. Sur ce que je veux montrer et je ne suis pas sur que vous vous attendiez à ça en vrai. Vous vouliez peut-être autre chose et moi-même je me dis qu'autour du couple RinKa, on pourrait avoir beaucoup de point de vue différent et d'histoire différente entre chaque PDV qui s'entrecouperaient. ...Idée à travailler (oui, j'étale mes pensées partout xD).  
_

_**Disclamer** : Aucun personnage, je répète aucun personnage ne m'appartient. ...Malheureusement._

_**Note 1:**Il se peut qu'il y ait de l'OOC. Je n'ai pas su le rectifier, déjà parce que je ne pouvais plus (j'me comprends) pis aussi parce que j'ai pas forcément tous les éléments en main! Hé hé ;)  
_

_**Note 2**: Le point de vue est intentionnellement masqué. J'aime les mystère du début =)_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Tout ce que tu ne vois pas.**

* * *

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour savoir qu'ils t'accaparaient tous les deux.  
Pour voir à quel point tu pouvais les couver d'un regarde fragile et doux. D'un regard intéressé et séduit.  
Pour voir que tu ne faisais jamais attention aux autres. Que tu aimais Haruka pudiquement et que tu aimais Rin silencieusement.

En vrai, je crois que tu les aimes encore, que tu les aimeras certainement toujours mais peut-être moins fortement qu'avant. …Je crois que j'espère te les faire oublier !  
Je ne te connais pas depuis bien longtemps. Je ne pourrais pas dire le nom de tes frères et sœurs ou ceux de tes professeurs que tu avais en primaire mais je peux donner ta couleur préférée, ton activité favorite.  
Ce n'est pas grand-chose, ce n'est peut-être rien du tout mais, doucement j'avance sur tes traces.

S'ils faisaient un peu plus attention à toi, ils auraient immédiatement remarqué ton dévouement. Ton entêtement à les garder à l'abri du mal.  
Et même si Haruka est ton meilleur ami, même Rin est l'un de tes plus vieux amis, eux deux réunis n'ont jamais rien vu. Ils se sont contentés de s'apprivoiser et je crois, que cette chose me fait plaisir puisqu'elle me donne une chance.  
Une chance de montrer que je m'intéresse à toi. Une chance de montrer que je t'ai remarqué.

Ça ne fait que quelques semaines mais cela m'a suffi à comprendre les plus grosses lignes. A comprendre que tu es seul mais, qu'ils ne t'ont pas abandonné et que vous restez soudés quoiqu'il se passe.  
Je ne sais pas si j'ai ma place dans cette bande d'ami, je ne veux même pas d'une place à dire vrai dans ce groupe. Je veux juste une place à côté de Toi ! …Seulement ça.

C'est sans doute pour cette seule raison que j'ai accepté.  
Bien que Kou ait de magnifiques yeux violets, les tiens sont obsédants. Si vert et en même temps si profond, si sincère dans leur façon de nous fixer.  
Je suis tombé par hasard sur toi, au détour d'un couloir de notre piscine intérieur. Tu m'as trouvé sympathique, je t'ai trouvé charmant. C'est peut-être cette chose qui fait la différence.  
Depuis, j'ai observé ta façon de nager, calme et sereine, qui me fait dire que tu te sens bien dans cette eau. Ta façon de sourire si naturellement alors que tes lèvres cachent tellement de chose. Et ta façon de veiller sur eux sans te soucier de toi-même.

La séance se termine déjà. Haruka reste à flotter sur les vagues inexistantes de la piscine, Rin l'engueule gentiment ou presque et lui dit, je cite « de sortir ses petites fesses de là ».  
Et je peux apercevoir sans problème le sourire qui ne se veut pas triste mais qui l'est sur ton visage sans imperfection de mon point de vue.  
Je continue d'observer ce petit manège encore un instant. Continue de te regarder en vrai, comme ça, pour rien. Pour mon plaisir personnel, parce que j'en ai envie…grandement.  
Je me sens sourire à cette pensée, à la pensée qu'il est impossible que tu me surprennes tellement tu es aveugle et m'approche de toi, te faisant saisir. …Tu es-.

**_ Tu peux y aller, je vais les faire sortir de là, en y rien de temps.**

**_ Vraiment !? …Comment !? C'est impossible ce genre d'exploit. **

**_ Je connais deux/trois trucs sur Nanase-kun.**

Arquant un sourcil et t'offrant un rictus dont j'ai le secret, je suis heureux de te surprendre et de te donner de nouvelles expressions.  
Te quittant et m'approchant du bassin, tu attends derrière moi pour avoir une preuve de mes paroles. Un témoignage de mes propos.

**_ Vous deux, là ! Dégagez et en vitesse ! Rin prend le poisson avec toi sinon j'interdis l'accès à la piscine, à lui et à ses copains. Sans point d'eau couvert pour s'entrainer, j'en connais qui seront très énervé. **

Le dit « poisson » relève la tête. Il n'y a que de cette façon qu'on peut attirer son attention à moins qu'on s'appelle Rin. Il soupire, sort de l'eau en me tuant du regard et je ne tremble même pas.  
Je ne comprends pas ce que tu leur trouves en vrai. …Est-ce que c'est cette inaccessibilité que dégage Haruka ?! Ou est-ce que c'est ce magnétisme énervant qu'à Rin !?  
Me retournant de nouveau, je te vois quitter la salle et je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si je t'ai fait bonne impression au final. Est-ce que j'ai été bien ?!  
Je soupire, passe une main dans mes cheveux vermillon et m'en vais moi aussi vers les douches.  
Peut-être que je devrais un peu arrêter d'observer, finalement.

Je n'épie pas normalement. Jamais je n'ai eu cette âme de voyeur mais toi, tu es bien trop tentant pour ton propre bien. Bien trop délicieux à mes yeux et tu ne vois rien.  
Mordant mes lèvres, je me reprends comme je peux et voit le blondinet enquiquiner un bleuté plus grand lui. Ils sont étrange tes amis. Sans doute très sincère mais définitivement bizarre.  
Et alors que je vois Rin trainer plus ou moins votre ami d'enfance derrière lui, je me rends compte qu'on se retrouve être les seuls dans ce vestiaire.  
Une idée germe alors, en quelques secondes mon cerveau bûche seulement pour toi et il a raison. Ce genre d'occasion est la première et qui serait-ce si je l'a loupais !?

**_ Est-ce que tu rentres chez toi !?**

**_ Oui, j'ai encore pas mal de travail à faire.**

Sortant de cette salle et traversant le long couloir qui nous mène vers la sortie, on marche l'un à côté de l'autre. Tu n'en n'as sans doute rien à faire mais moi, ça me plait bien !  
Te dévisageant, je vois ton sourire poli sur ta fine bouche et je sens mes mains moites à l'intérieur de mes poches tellement tu me stresses. Tellement je suis nerveux à tes côtés.

**_ Je pourrais te raccompagner. …Si tu veux, bien sûr !**

**_ Tu… ?! N'a pas une chambre dans les dortoirs !? Je pensais que tous ceux qui étaient ici avaient une chambre attitrée. **

**_ C'est exact mais j'ai un vélo là-bas qui n'attend qu'une bonne raison pour sortir. Et tu es cette bonne raison, Tachibana-kun.**

Tu te stoppes à deux pas de moi, je reste dans ton dos et j'ai peur d'avoir dit une chose malheureuse.  
M'inquiétant de plus en plus, je m'apprête à poser ma main sur ton épaule mais tu te retournes au même instant et je me sens bête avec ma paume dans les airs !

**_ Je…, ne voudrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse et puis tu ne sais même pas ou j'habite. **

Mon esprit et mes pensées s'agitent à cause de l'un de tes mots et calmant mes idées erronées, j'essaie de te répondre comme je le peux. De te convaincre de rester avec moi. De me voir.

**_ Tu peux m'indiquer. Rien n'est bien compliqué et je ne suis pas gentil. **

Je te souris quand tes lèvres s'étirent pour moi.  
Souris quand je vois tes prunelles se poser sur moi véritablement.  
Souris quand je te vois acquiescer avant même que tu n'aies réellement accepté. J'aime beaucoup.

**_ Très bien Mikoshiba-kun. C'est d'accord. **

**_ Ok mais appelle-moi Seijuurou, tu veux bien.**

Après cette petite mise au point et ma petite victoire, je t'amène près du garage à vélo et seulement quelques minutes après, on se retrouve sur la route.  
Moi sur le siège, pédalant et profitant de l'une de tes mains accrochées au niveau de ma taille. Toi, à l'arrière. Bénéficiant d'un paysage tranquille et d'une légère brise qui doit certainement balayer tes cheveux.  
Je crois prendre mon temps sur ce chemin goudronné. Je profite d'une chose invisible, de toi contre ton gré et tu ne le sais même pas.  
Est-ce que tu pourras les oublier un jour !? Oublier ton amour pour eux !? Oublier le mal qu'ils te font !? Les oublier pour moi, tu crois que c'est possible !?

**_ Merci mais t'es sûr que ça va !?**

**_ Je n'suis pas un microbe alors oui, ça va ! Ne pense à rien et profite seulement de la balade. **

Je ne sais pas quel visage tu peux avoir, n'y quelle expression tu peux faire mais je m'en fiche.  
La seule chose qui m'importe pour l'instant et le fait que je t'ai pour moi seul.  
Pour quelques minutes, tu n'es à personne d'autre qu'à moi et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter. Pas comme je le voudrais. Pas comme je le désirais mais c'est très bien ainsi pour le moment.  
Accélérant d'un geste, je te surprends et la chose que je veux se produit. Tes deux mains s'attardent sur ma taille et te sentir m'enserrer ne peut que me faire sourire !

Au bout d'un quart d'heure tu m'ordonnes alors de tourner sur ma droite et là, j'entends dans ta voix que mon bonheur va bientôt s'éteindre.  
Tu me dis apercevoir ta maison. Je me dis que j'aurais dû ralentir davantage.  
Je me stoppe devant ton portail, dépose mon vélo contre celui-ci et revient devant toi après m'être attardé sur ta demeure. Petite, jolie, accueillante, sobre et définitivement faite pour toi.  
Tu t'époussète légèrement le pantalon, arrange ton sac sur ton épaule et ton visage revient vers moi.  
Je te dessine du regard, observe tes traits avec minutie puis passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je suis gêné d'être aussi imprudent même si tu ne te rends compte de rien.

**_ Te voilà arrivé sain et sauf, Tachibana-kun. **

**_ Appelle-moi Makoto si tu veux que je t'appelle Seijuurou. Ça serait bien mieux. **

Souriant de ton autorisation, je m'empresse d'utiliser cet accord. Je ne sais pas si tu peux me voir à cet instant mais sache que, je suis très heureux de pouvoir t'approcher d'aussi près.  
De pouvoir rester un moment seul, avec toi. Toi et rien d'autre qui n'accapare ton attention. De pouvoir sentir ce petit soleil au creux de mon ventre.

**_ Sans souci ! Je te dis à demain alors, Mako-chan !**

J'ai réussi à te surprendre. Réussi à te donner une nouvelle expression. Réussi à me montrer à toi pour la première fois et j'en suis fier.  
Grimpant sur mon vélo, je te saluts d'une main chaleureuse et te sourit en conséquence. Parce que tu n'as jamais été aussi beau que maintenant. Jamais aussi mignon qu'avec cet air d'étonnement sur ta frimousse et cette pointe de rouge sur tes joues.  
Levant mon visage au ciel comme une prière silencieuse, j'espère que mon vœu sera exaucé. J'espère que ma petite personne sera un jour, importante pour toi. Et j'espère que tu retireras très vite ce voile sur tes prunelles sapins.

Parce que tu sais, tu as beau t'accrocher de toutes tes forces à eux jamais ils ne verront la peine qui crispe tes mains sur elles-mêmes. Jamais ils ne verront cette joie qui se lit sur tes épaules détendues et relâchées. Et jamais ils n'apercevront cette colère sur ton ventre contracté.  
Moi, je ne leur ressemble peut-être pas. Je suis certainement mille fois moins bien qu'eux mais je suis persuadé que je peux t'aimer plus qu'eux deux réunis !  
Je n'ai pas le sourire irréprochable de Rin, je n'ai pas non plus le regard outremer envoutant d'Haruka et je n'ai certainement pas ce lien qui vous lie.  
Mais j'ai un cœur qui n'attend que toi. J'ai un regard qui ne fixe que toi. Et j'ai des lèvres qui espèrent te gouter chaque jour.

Je ne suis que moi en fin de compte, Seijuurou Mikoshiba et un jour je me confesserais à toi.  
Parce que tu n'es pas un second rôle pour moi. Tu n'es pas non plus une doublure ou un remplaçant.  
Tu es Makoto Tachibana, le plus grand rêve que je souhaite toucher, même du bout des doigts.  
Tu es celui que je souhaite frôler, découvrir, gouter et pourquoi pas, envahir.

[…]

* * *

_**Terminé**._

_Hé oui. C'est Bien Seijuurou Mikoshiba ! [J'aime énormément ce personnage :3]_

_Il est arrivé comme ça, comme une évidence pour moi même si je ne sais pas pourquoi._

_En vrai, quand j'ai relu la première partie, je n'ai pas cherché "quelqu'un" pour Makoto. J'ai cherché quelqu'un qui pourrait lui "répondre". ...Pis, j'ai pas eu le temps de trouver. J'ai commencé à écrire, comme ça, d'un point de vue extérieur puis le "tu" est arrivé. Ensuite, rien qu'avec ce "tu" et les mots, c'est devenu une évidence, il était fait pour ce rôle !_

_Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'espère aussi que je ne vous ai pas déçu! [J'en serais triste :/]_

_Sur ceux, je vous embrasse et peut-être, à la prochaine._

_**L.**_


End file.
